


Чоколатль

by CatiZza



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Irony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про шоколад, лисьи уловки, а так же о том, о чем молчит Бернардо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чоколатль

Лис снова ушел, едва не мазнув пушистым хвостом по рукам. В своей излюбленной манере забрался в курятник, утащил приманку и издевательски отсалютовал брешущим ему вслед собакам.  
План был прост — одного из крестьян арестовали по подозрению в том, что тот приторговывал зерном на сторону. «Побойтесь Бога, сеньор комендант!» — молил крестьянин. — «Зерно в этом году уродилось плохо, нам самим едва хватает, какая уж тут торговля…».  
Монастарио велел уланам протащить крестьянина через все пуэбло к гарнизону, посадить в тюрьму и отказать во встрече с родственниками и священником — после такого оставалось только покричать: «Зорро! Выходи, для тебя есть работа!».   
Кричать не пришлось — Лис явился после полудня, когда утомившиеся от жары караульные собирались смениться. Пробравшись через привычную лазейку, Зорро поднял переполох в гарнизоне и, воспользовавшись суматохой, угнал одну из лошадей, увозя крестьянина прочь. Черный конь, услышав свист хозяина, припустил следом. Уланы разрядили вслед все ружья, но Лис, как обычно, удрал.  
— Что будем делать, сеньор комендант? — раскрасневшийся Гарсия подошел ближе, на ходу застегивая расстегнувшиеся на толстом животе пуговицы мундира.  
— Перезарядить ружья и по коням, — бросил в ответ Монастарио. — Лис не уйдет далеко с таким грузом.  
Гарсия козырнул и поспешил отдавать уланам распоряжения.  
Выехав из пуэбло, уланы разделились на несколько отрядов и разъехались на перекрестке в разные стороны. Возглавив один из отрядов, комендант направился вперед по дороге. Наконец, когда дорога свернула в заросли, Монастарио придержал коня, поднял руку, призывая свой отряд остановиться, и спешился.   
Нет, не показалось — на кустах у дороги и впрямь висел лоскут ткани. Лошади беглецов, по всей видимости, бежали рядом по узкой тропе, и кто-то из наездников задел ветку.  
Лоскут оказался заплаткой — такие были на штанах беглого крестьянина. А значит, путь выбран верно.   
— Сержант Гарсия! — позвал Монастарио, вертя в руках лоскут.  
— Да, сеньор комендант! — козырнул тот в седле.  
— Куда ведет эта дорога?   
Гарсия оглянулся по сторонам и понятливо улыбнулся, решив, что командир шутит.  
— Их тут две, сеньор комендант!  
— Ну так и куда они обе ведут? — ровно поинтересовался Монастарио.  
— Вот туда, — Гарсия указал пальцем, — будет мельница старого Бето, сеньор комендант! А вот там — тропинка, которая ведет на дорогу, которая ведет к гасиенде де ла Вега.  
Монастарио усмехнулся и кивнул.   
Лис частенько сворачивал сюда, к землям семьи де ла Вега. Доказать причастность семейки к лисьим делам пока не удавалось, но комендант не сомневался, что это всего лишь вопрос времени. Тем более что поводы заглянуть представлялись не менее часто. Семейство де ла Вега, кажется, любило пряный привкус опасности и охотно расхаживало по самому краю — видимо, перспектива быть арестованными за пособничество бунтовщикам приятно щекотала их нервы. То-то дон Алехандро был в такой ярости, когда вернувшийся из Испании сынок не стал поддерживать семейные традиции и играм с законом и властями предпочел поэзию, гитару и созерцание бабочек…

Гасиенда встретила отряд сонной тишиной и запахом цветущих кустов. Стучать Монастарио не стал, а, по-хозяйски распахнув двери, вошел во двор. Вышедший из дома Бернардо едва не выронил корзину с фруктами и, поставив её на столик, побежал наверх, забарабанив в дверь комнаты дона Диего.   
— Что случилось? — де ла Вега выскочил из комнаты, наспех завязывая халат, и, выглянув с балкона, облегченно улыбнулся. — Ах, это вы, сеньор комендант! Добрый день! Чем обязан вашему визиту?  
— Мы ищем сбежавшего преступника, — ответил Монастарио, глядя, как Диего спускается по лестнице.   
— Вы полагаете, он побежал на нашу гасиенду? — де ла Вега недоуменно поднял бровь.  
— На дороге, ведущей в сторону вашей гасиенды, мы обнаружили вот это, — комендант протянул ему заплатку.  
— Ммм... — Диего взял заплатку в руки и повертел, рассматривая. — Это что?   
— Это одна из заплат со штанов бежавшего преступника, зацепил кусты у дороги.   
— Хотелось бы мне знать, на каком месте она была пришита, — раздумчиво протянул Диего.  
— Простите? — нахмурился комендант.  
— Ну, посудите сами, — поднял глаза Диего, — если она закрывала колено, то с такой дыркой на штанах преступник спокойно может убежать далеко. А если, скажем, она была в более, кхм, значимом месте, то он наверняка попытается либо пришить новую заплатку — а значит, ему понадобится иголка, нитка, и, скорее всего, помощь женщины, — либо раздобыть новые штаны. Полагаю, это могло бы вам помочь в ваших поисках…  
— Это интересная мысль… — протянул Монастарио, потирая подбородок, но тут же спохватился. — Однако вы не ответили на мой вопрос, де ла Вега.  
— А вы задавали мне вопрос? — поднял брови Диего, и комендант поморщился.  
— Я сказал, что мы ищем преступника и по дороге на вашу гасиенду нашли заплатку с его штанов. Полагаю, вы должны были понять, что…  
— Ах да, простите, — Диего потер лоб. — Я недавно встал, и поэтому крайне туго соображаю. Не спал полночи, — доверительно пожаловался он, — потому что вчера мне попалась крайне забавная комедия Аристофана о том, как можно призвать к порядку военных…   
— Не заговаривайте мне зубы, де ла Вега, — жестко прервал его Монастарио, и Диего расстроенно вздохнул.  
— Как я могу ответить на ваш вопрос, сеньор комендант, если вы все время меня перебиваете? Я говорю о том, что поздно встал, поэтому понятия не имею, пробирался ли кто-нибудь на гасиенду. Отец вчера после обеда уехал в Монтеррей и вернется только сегодня вечером. Но вы можете спросить слуг, может быть, они кого-то видели.  
— Вы проспали все самое интересное, — хмыкнул Монастарио. — Преступнику помог бежать Зорро. И он точно так же может быть на вашей гасиенде.  
— Зорро? — испуганно вскинулся Диего. — Сеньор комендант, я прошу вас — нет, я требую! — чтобы вы немедленно обыскали гасиенду и прилежащие к ней земли. Сейчас же!   
— Разве благородные доны Лос-Анджелеса не считают Зорро народным героем и освободителем? — усмехнулся комендант.  
— Одно дело — благородное освобождение, — де ла Вега нервно растер пальцы, — а другое дело, когда у тебя на гасиенде преступники! Откуда я знаю, не сочтет ли сеньор Зорро и меня угнетателем? Никто же не знает его мотивов…  
— В таком случае, я сейчас отправлю уланов на поиски, — Монастарио развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Сеньор комендант, — виновато позвал Диего, и Энрике вопросительно обернулся.  
— Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Я подумал… Так как я ничем не могу помочь вам, то, может быть, вы позволите хотя бы угостить вас нашим вином, пока ваши уланы будут искать? — Диего расстроенно покусал губы. — Время обеденное, а вы наверняка занимаетесь поисками уже давно…  
Монастарио смерил его долгим взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, шутит он или говорит всерьез, и скептически фыркнул.  
— Благодарю за приглашение, де ла Вега. Пожалуй, я его приму, — ответил он, внимательно следя за реакцией. Но Диего только облегченно улыбнулся.  
— В таком случае, я попрошу слуг накрыть на стол. 

Столик прятался в тени, и лучи солнца, перевалившего зенит, ещё не добрались до него. Монастарио повертел в руках стакан с вином и посмотрел его на просвет. Уланы обыскивали гасиенду и допрашивали слуг, и Диего, расправляясь с куском яблочного пирога, едва заметно хмурился.   
— Сеньор комендант, — наконец позвал он, — насколько опасен сбежавший преступник? Зорро, безусловно, опасен, но знать, что где-то на гасиенде их может быть двое…  
— Вам не стоит беспокоиться, де ла Вега, — отмахнулся Монастарио, — это не более чем простой крестьянин. Не думаю, что он сможет нанести вам большой ущерб.  
— Он сможет поджечь гасиенду, — вздохнул Диего. — Если это простой крестьянин, то за что вы его арестовали?  
— Он был арестован по подозрению в незаконной продаже зерна, — Монастарио отхлебнул вина. — А вот Зорро мы ждали. Он ведь наверняка решил, что крестьянин осужден несправедливо, потому что его осудил я, — комендант усмехнулся, — и прибежал его спасать. Если бы мои подчиненные не были такими идиотами, мы бы поймали его.   
— Вы хорошо знаете повадки Зорро, — с уважением проговорил Диего.  
— Изучение повадок лисы позволяет охотнику её поймать. Если знать слабости противника, можно ими воспользоваться. Вы бы знали это, если бы не боялись ввязываться в противостояние с кем-либо, — Монастарио в два глотка допил вино.   
— Увы, к противостоянию я не годен, — Диего пожал плечами. — Ещё вина?   
— Пожалуй, — комендант кивнул, и де ла Вега помахал рукой. Вздохнул и помахал ещё раз, но снова безуспешно, и, вытащив из вазы с фруктами черешенку, ловко кинул её в спину возящегося с цветами Бернардо. Слуга подпрыгнул и обернулся. Диего усмехнулся и поманил его рукой.   
— Вы хотите только вина или что-нибудь ещё? — уточнил Диего у Монастарио.  
— Только вина.  
— А я вот хочу чего-нибудь сладкого, — раздумчиво проговорил де ла Вега и жестами объяснил слуге, что от него требуется. Бернардо кивнул и поспешил в дом.  
— Не тяжело с глухонемым слугой? — поинтересовался Монастарио, глядя ему вслед.  
— Иногда есть определенные неудобства, — Диего кивнул. — Но в целом Бернардо отличный парень. Да и не выгонять же… Куда ему здесь идти?  
— Я давно хотел вас спросить, де ла Вега, — комендант задумчиво потер подбородок, — как давно ваш слуга глухонемой?   
— С самого начала нашего с ним знакомства, — пожал плечами Диего.  
— И что с ним случилось? Врожденный порок или травма?   
— Это долгая история, — Диего вздохнул и тут же спохватился. — А почему вы спросили?  
— Вы привезли из Испании глухонемого, — усмехнулся Монастарио. — А значит, он не сможет никому рассказать, чем вы занимались там, помимо учебы. Глухонемой слуга не услышит и не расскажет лишнего. На месте, скажем, Зорро я бы завел себе именно такого слугу.   
— Вы же не хотите сказать, что Бернардо в сговоре с Зорро? — Диего даже обиделся. — Право слово, не хочу ничего сказать плохого о Бернардо, но он слегка… в целом, не настолько умен, чтобы скрывать от нас столь долгое время такие вещи.   
— То есть вы держите в доме туповатого глухонемого? — иронически поинтересовался комендант. — Что же в нём такого ценного, что заставило вас тащить это сокровище аж из самой Испании?   
— Видимо, мне все-таки придется рассказать, — вздохнул Диего, оглядываясь по сторонам, — чтобы вы не подозревали моего слугу в связях с разбойниками.   
— Расскажите, — с воодушевлением кивнул Монастарио.  
Подошедший к столику Бернардо водрузил на него поднос, на котором теснились бутылка вина, кофейные чашечки и молочник. Но в молочнике оказалось вовсе не молоко. Монастарио недоуменно поднял бровь, когда из молочника в чашечку полилась коричневая бурда, напоминающая грязь из вспененной дождем горной реки.  
— Это ещё что за холера? — вырвалось у коменданта.  
— Простите? — поднял взгляд Диего, чуть-чуть не успев хлебнуть из чашечки.   
— Кхм, — комендант слегка смутился, глядя на белую чашечку в руках де ла Веги. — Я прошу прощения… Что это у вас в чашке?  
— Ксоколатль, — ответил Диего и все-таки отхлебнул. — Не желаете попробовать?  
Он облизнул перепачканные в жиже губы, и Монастарио подумал, что не желает абсолютно. У коменданта в мозгу с трудом укладывалось, что эту жидкую грязь можно пить. Выглядело оно точно так же паскудно, как и называлось, и где Диего это взял…  
— Ксоколатль, или чоколатль, как вам больше нравится, — заговорил де ла Вега, словно услышав его мысли, — лет триста назад в Южной Америке заменял местным жителям золото. Оно и сейчас стоит недешево, — он заглянул в чашку и усмехнулся, — да и готовить его надо уметь. В Испании такое себе могут позволить только высшие слои общества, а мне довелось пообщаться с некоторыми их представителями, пока я учился — там-то мне и довелось впервые попробовать. Для Европы это по-прежнему диковинка, хотя к королевскому двору его привез ещё Кортес, когда конкистадоры только открывали южные земли.   
Монастарио покосился на молочник и нахмурился. Ксоколатль ему доверия не внушал совершенно. Местные дикари использовали вместо денег…это?  
— К вашему сведению, сеньор комендант, чоколатль полагают лекарством от всех болезней, — добавил Диего, и Бернардо услужливо пододвинул Монастарио чашечку. — Многие аптекари Европы приписывают ему самые разнообразные свойства.   
— Например?  
— Например, в некоторых краях его считают афродизиаком, — улыбнулся Диего и отхлебнул ещё.   
— И с какой целью вы так настойчиво мне его… — Монастарио замялся, подбирая нужное слово, — …предлагаете?  
— Исключительно в качестве жеста гостеприимства, — пожал плечами Диего. — Потому что здесь, в пуэбло, вы его так просто не достанете. К тому же, — он снова улыбнулся, — наличие у чоколатля свойств афродизиака научно не доказано. Англия, насколько мне известно, закупает какао-бобы для своего флота — и вроде бы я не слышал о том, чтобы, напившись его, английские матросы кидались предаваться разврату. Да и к тому же, — он развел руками, — это просто вкусно. Или вы не любите сладкое?  
Монастарио вздохнул и снова посмотрел на молочник.   
Сладкое он любил. Пожалуй, одной из его редких — и самых страшных — слабостей была любовь к сладкому. Особенно в пуэбло, где особого разнообразия в сладостях не наблюдалось. Да и с покупкой их возникали проблемы: самого коменданта торговцы попросту боялись, комендант же, в свою очередь, справедливо опасался яда в пирожном — прислуга ему была не положена по штату, а уланов на входе перехватывал прожорливый Гарсия, который хлеще любой лисы чуял съестное за несколько шагов.  
Пауза затянулась. Выжидательно молчащий Диего подставил Бернардо чашечку, и слуга долил туда этого… чоколатля.   
— Вы меня спросили, почему молчит мой слуга, — наконец заговорил де ла Вега. — Он умеет готовить чоколатль. А так как испанские кондитеры берегут этот рецепт как зеницу ока, то Бернардо вырезали язык и опалили уши, чтобы он не смог разболтать его. Он был помощником кондитера, мой несчастный Бернардо, глуповатым, но исполнительным. А тут, как назло, пришел заказ от короля на рулеты с какао-маслом. Кондитер готовил их ночью, чтобы не было свидетелей, а Бернардо, задержавшись в городе, не вовремя вернулся. Я часто покупал там сладости, в той лавке, и когда понял, что произошло, то не смог позволить Бернардо пропасть на улице.   
— Неужели это…— Монастарио скептически посмотрел на молочник, — …стоит таких жертв?  
— Стоит, — с чувством кивнул Диего.  
Комендант покусал губы, и, наконец, выдохнув, взял чашечку и подставил её Бернардо. Слуга улыбнулся, кивнул и налил туда темно-коричневой жижи.  
Лакомство и впрямь оказалось королевским — отхлебнув, Монастарио облизнул губы и прикрыл глаза.   
— Ну, как вам? — после паузы спросил Диего, смотрящий на коменданта с интересом естествоиспытателя.   
— Божественно, — кивнул Монастарио. — Как вы сказали, это называется?  
— Ксоколатль, — с готовностью ответил де ла Вега. — Или чоколатль. В Европе его чаще именуют шоколадом, но на мой вкус — грубовато для такого изысканного лакомства.  
— Пожалуй, вы правы, — хмыкнул комендант и отхлебнул ещё.

Уланы обыскали всю гасиенду, но так никого и не нашли. Пришлось отправляться дальше, к огромному сожалению коменданта, который успел выпить две чашечки шоколада. Козырнув, Монастарио вскочил в седло и, гаркнув привычное «Уланы! За мной!», понесся по дороге.   
Диего проводил взглядом уезжающий отряд, и, хмыкнул, покачал головой.  
Если знать слабые места противника, можно ими воспользоваться, а, сеньор комендант?  
Кто бы мог подумать, что суровый капитан Монастарио любит сладкое…  
Пожалуй, ещё одна возможность повлиять на сеньора коменданта пригодится Зорро. Да и отцу с его «гениальными планами по борьбе с угнетением» наверняка полезно будет знать о слабостях Монастарио. Например, снотворное в пирожном отлично поможет освободить в следующий раз тех, кого комендант арестует… Или, например…  
Диего усмехнулся открывающимся возможностям и, вертя в руках чашечку, вернулся во двор гасиенды.


End file.
